Undisputed
by BallisticWeasel
Summary: Santana Lopez was not someone you messed with.


Santana Lopez was a BAMF. She was a grade A, kickass , "can't touch this", head bitch in charge. She could have a linebacker crying on his knees wit h a look. You don't mess with Santana Lopez. No one in the school questioned it for fear of their lives (or vital body parts) and it was assumed that nothing would ever change it.

Of course, Quinn Fabray was the one thing that stood between Santana and complete domination of the school. So, when Quinn got her eggo preggo Santana was at the top of the world. Her second in command status was elevated to queen bee and Quinn was given a taste of her own medicine (it's sugary-cherry flavored goodness non-withstanding). And really, what better way to inaugurate the new queen than celebration sex? So, with an unrealized attraction eating at the back of her brain, Santana dragged her willing best friend into her empty house for some hot girl-on-girl sexytimes.

With that accomplished, and the girls laying sprawled, sated and sweaty on Santana's rumpled sheets, Santana revealed in how well her life was going. She had everything she could dream of wanting, she was now head cheerleader, she had complete rule of the school, Mr. Shue had FINALLY figured out how amazing her voice was (and in the process Man-Hands was knocked down a peg or two off her pathetic stepstool of a pedestal), she was smokin' hot and had a smokin' hot blonde Cheerio of a girlf-BEST friend.

There was only a momentary pause in her train of thought as she slipped up in her head. Sex was NOT dating afterall, even if it was sex with the aforementioned smokin' hot blonde Cheerio of a best friend. It wasn't dating with Puck, it wasn't dating with Finn or Matt or any of the other guys she slept with. So it wasn't dating with Brittany. She wasn't GAY. She'll leave the rainbow pride to Humell and his obnoxious array of facial products.

The smirk on her face slowly melted away as she looked over at Brittany. Well, observed Brittany. Having a naked girl in her bed PROBABLY was a little gay. But really, she thought, who WOULDN'T do Brittany if they had the chance. She was amazing, she was tall (but still easy to dominate…hmmm), her hair was perfect (silky smooth and shiny, she spent hours upon hours just TOUCHING IT) and smooth skin that covered sleek muscle (just wow…). Sure she was a tad dim, and possibly a little insane, but she wasn't stupid by any means and she found the Dutch girl's oddness endearing.

Santana rolled onto her side so that she was facing the object of her thoughts. A tan hand reached out and brushed sunkissed blonde bangs out of Brittany's eyes. She loved Brittany's eyes too. They always flickered with emotion and they were such a perfect shade of blue. Santana smiled lightly and trailed her fingers down the blonde girl's cheek, ending with her fingertips lightly outlining her lips. Surprisingly, the first thought that sprang to the Latina's head was not about what those lips could do (and oh, they did some WONDERFUL things, she shuddered lightly just at the thought) but to the smile they formed. Brittany's smile was one of her favorite things in the world. It made her smile, even at her angriest or her saddest, that smile warmed her heart.

Suddenly, as if she was burned, Santana retracted her hand. What the HELL was she doing? She rolled over onto her back once more, and then rolled off the bed completely in order to get dressed. It's easier to think about things when she wasn't naked in bed with her best friend. She quickly pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top from her dresser and leaned against it with her arms crossed and a slight frown pulling at her lips.

Brittany was nothing more than a friend. A good friend. That she fucked occasionally. More than occasionally. Okay, it bordered on often, but that's not the point. It doesn't matter that she sleeps with her best friend a few times a week. She's not gay. It's just sex. Brittany's eyes are just a normal blue, they don't remind her of the ocean and she definitely doesn't feel like she's drowning when she looks too deeply in them. Her skin doesn't feel like satin and her legs are normal for a dancer, nothing special and her hair was just blonde and not anything to be worked up about. The expressions that the blonde girl wore didn't amuse her more than they should and she didn't love when the Dutch girl held her pinky and her smile didn't light up the darkest parts of Santana's soul and-

And who was she kidding?

Santana closed her eyes briefly and slumped against the wood of her dresser, she was done fighting it. She was tired, she ached slightly (in a good way) from her previous…activities, and, really, she didn't want to find excuses anymore.

She was in love with her best friend. Has been for ages and she finally understood that.

The Latina sighed loudly and bit her lip at the rustling of the sheets that followed. The blonde sat up with a groan, hair tussled sexily, as the sheet that only barely clung to her bare chest slide off. Santana's eyes darkened in response and she repressed a growl as she watched her friend rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"S? Why are you over there?"

Santana couldn't help the slight smile she wore as she pulled another pair of shorts and a t-shirt out of her drawer for the blonde.

"Just thinking, B. And getting you clothes, it's getting cold in here."

Brittany took the offered clothes and slipped them on. Santana couldn't help but be a little disappointed, she enjoyed looking at her, but she supposed that it was probably best if the Dutch girl was covered. They did have to get up in 2 hours after all and she wanted SOME sleep. As soon as she slipped under her covers she was pulled into Brittany's taller frame and relaxed against the warmth of the girl.

"What were you thinking about?" the question was whispered against her ear, breath ghosting across her skin and leaving shivers in its wake. She swallowed the lump that inexplicitly formed so she could answer. Now or never, Lopez, grow a pair.

"You." See, that wasn't so hard.

"Me?" Ok, maybe a little harder than anticipated…

"Yes, you…" Santana took a deep breath and felt strong arms squeeze tighter in response. "You know how I said sex isn't dating?" She felt Brittany nod. "What if I wanted it to be dating?"

Brittany stilled for a moment and Santana squeezed her eyes shut anxiously.

"What are you trying to say, San?"

"…I'm in love with you…"

"Oh, Santana…" Brittany breathed flipping the smaller girl so she was facing her. Santana's eyes were wide from surprise, she forgets how freakishly strong the dancer is sometimes. Pale fingers stroked hair out of her face and the smile that lights up every one of Santana's dark places is on her face, wider than ever. "I love you too, dummy."

Santana was dumbstruck. After a few seconds her brain processed the information it had just been given and an entirely un-Santana like smile was spreading across her face. She threw her arms around Brittany's shoulders and held on for dear life, giggling like a mad-woman.

Brittany giggled back. "Does this mean we're dating now?"

"Yes, if that's what you want." Santana replied, slightly anxious, hand stroking through Brittany's hair (she loves Britt's hair so much, so silky, seriously.)

"I'd like that." Brittany smiled, leaning into Santana's hand. "But what about school…?"

Santana's smile faltered slightly before regaining strength.

"Babe, I'm Santana fucking Lopez. I got this covered."

The only reply was a giggle from the blonde and a full kiss on the mouth.

~.~

The next day, Santana and Brittany walked into school, fingers laced and whispering to each other. No one paid much mind until Santana leaned up to plant a kiss on Brittany before first period. Everyone stared, some whispered and one unfortunate freshman football played wolf whistled.

With that whistle, the beast that was Santana was awoken.

She broke her kiss (which was really unfortunate, it was good kiss) and turned on the balls of her feet to the boy.

"You have something to say, Neanderthal? Cuz I have something to say." She growled at the cowering freshman, and turned her gaze on the rest of the school in attendance. "this girl right here" she pointed to Brittany behind her. "Is MY girlfriend. She is not yours. She is not a conquest. We are not going to agree to a threesome, and we are NOT WANK FODDER for your adolescent male hormones. If I find out that you've been spreading rumors, or calling names, or making fun of Brittany in any way, your life will END. Are we clear?"

The students in attendance nodded in unison and Santana strutted off with her girl to first period. Of course, there were whispers still, not that they really minded. Whispers were part of the popularity gig and they were used to it.

However, the day passed relatively normally until Dave Karofsky decided to take it upon himself to slushie the one and only Santana Lopez. She didn't take to kindly to that and beat the shit out of him of course. No one dared help him, not even his hockey buddies, they knew what was up. Santana was still the undisputed queen of the school despite her recent lesbianism and her contributions to the Glee club.

So, yeah. Shit was going GREAT for Santana, she thought while sitting in her girl's lap at Glee. She couldn't think of a single thing to add to her "list of amazing things that Santana Lopez has in her life".

Except for maybe shutting up Ru Paul, that girl never stops talking. (oh wait-wow, Quinn…nice use of tongue.)

Berry is quiet now.

Everything's perfect.


End file.
